Pain
by cobra
Summary: A young justice member is in critical. how are the other's handling it?


Pain. 1/?  
  
Superboy laughed with the other members of Young Justice as they ate cheeseburgers in the local mall of Happy Harbor Rhode Island. It had only been a week since Klarion the Witch Boy had made them all teenagers again. Only a week since Kon-El, Superboy, Clone of Superman, had become as normal as every other 16 year old in existance. Well, current company excluded. He noticed that he had stopped laughing and quickly began again hoping none of the others noticed. It was that small break in laughter that Kon saw what was about to go down. He saw the man pointing the sniper rifle at the young woman not ten feet away from him. And at that moment he didn't think about not being a Superhuman anymore. He didn't think about his lack of power. He simply acted, instinct. He was up and moving before any of the other Teen Heroes noticed. He was almost to the girl when he seemed to hear the click of the snipers bolt as he pushed a shell into the chamber. Then he was airborne. He heard the shot just as he pushed the young woman out of the way. And he felt the pain as he fell to the hard floor of the food court. But he didn't feel the pain of the gunshot wound until he saw that he was laying in a pool of blood. In mir seconds Robin in his Alvin Draper persona was at his side.  
  
"Hang on Kon!" Rob said with a forceful tone. Kon-El snorted slightly then smiled as best he could.  
  
"Here I am shot, could be dying and your giving me orders huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. The ambulance is coming. Just stay with us." The Boy Wonder said as he surveyed the wound. It was bad.  
  
"Is everyone alright? The girl.. is she?"  
  
"She's fine, Cassie and Imp went after the sniper."   
  
"Get outta here Rob." Superboy said to which he only got a confused look. Superboy continued as best he could.  
  
"Someone... could.. recognize you.... Bats wouldn't like that."  
  
"Screw Bats. I'm not leaving." Robin said with venom. Superboy chuckled.  
  
"You're a good friend Rob. Now get outta here. Take Cissie with you. GO!" With another moments hesitation Robin stood and grabbed Cissies' hand.  
  
"We're going for help!" He yelled more for show than anything. The two began to run from the scene. Kon leaned his head back and looked toward the large skylight above him. And for a few moments he felt himself floating. Once again flying through the clouds. It was like heaven. As the darkness overtook him he relized something else. Pain was like hell. Seconds later Impulse was at his side in full costume.  
  
"KON!! Kon open your eyes. Please Kon.... please..." Imp leaned down and put a hand on his friends shoulder. The blood had moved farther from the body even with all the pressure Robin had applied to the wound.  
  
"Kon..." Impulse said with a sorrow that could only be understood by another person who had lost a dear friend, a family member. The paramedics came quickly. Impulse let them, he stood back as Cassie landed beside him.  
  
"Kon...." She wispered to herself as he felt Impulse beside her. She leaned on his with tears in her eyes.  
  
"It isn't fair." Cassie said with sorrow. Impulse could only nod his head in agreement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Four hours Later.  
  
BatCave.  
  
"I forbid you to go." Batman said in his gravely voice. Robin's temper was flaring as he glared at Batman's back.  
  
"I'm going."  
  
"No, your not. You agreed to be Robin, you agreed to my rules." Batman said still not looking at his young partner.  
  
"For once your going to listen to me. I stayed out of it when my friends were being attacked by the media for there age. I was supposed to be there leader, there friend, and because you deemed it so I stayed away. Not this time, not when my best friend is in the most pain he's ever felt. Not when I could lose one of my family."  
  
"Are you done? Good, you still cannot go."  
  
"I'm going Batman." Robin said clearly. Batman finally turned to his partner and looked at the young man with glaring eyes.  
  
"Do you think the clone would do this for you?"  
  
"KON, MY FRIEND, would do this and more in a heartbeat. And I will do this and more. Would Clark not do it for you?" Batman was caught offguard temporarily but quickly nodded his head.  
  
"I'm going with or without the costume Batman." Robin said with a clear finality that even Batman had to respect.  
  
"Leave the costume with Alfred on your way out."  
  
"Not a problem. I'll call Nightwing for a ride." Robin turned on his heels and walked away from his mentor. He had made a drastic decision. But he hadn't chosen between Bruce and Kon, he had to admit to himself that he would have chosen Bruce. No he had done something almost as major, he had chosen friendship, over Robin. And he knew he would never regret it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wonder Girl, the former Arrowette, and Impulse looked at eachother with unveiled worry as they paced the waiting room(or in Imps case the world).  
  
"He'll be okay," Cissie stated with uncertainty, "He has to be."  
  
"Yeah..." Wonder Girl said sadly as she kept her pacing. All three member turned when they heard a throat be cleared. They turned to see Robin, sans the costume.  
  
"Alvin.. What are you doing here?" Wonder Girl asked looking around the room tentatively.  
  
"I'm here for my friends. How is he? Have you heard anything?"  
  
"Nothing, They won't tell us anything!!" Cissie screamed hoping the doctors would hear her and give them some answers.  
  
"I've had Superman contacted. He should be here soon, then we'll get answers for sure." Robin stated with knowing and moved to pace with his friends. Not two seconds later screams of SUPERMAN could be heard all over the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did they tell you anything?" Tim asked as Superman walked into the room. The man of steel looked slightly shocked to see Tim out of costume but shrugged it off.  
  
"Just that he's still in surgery. The bullet was lodged next to his spine. There's a slight chance that.... that he may never walk again." The group froze at the statement. Wonder Girl gasped. Impulse for once didn't have a thing to say. Cissie looked in shock and Tim closed his eyes thinking of his other friend confined to a wheel chair.  
  
"We just have to hope for the best kids. Why don't all of you go home and I'll contact you when something happens."  
  
"I'm stayin." Impulse said and took a seat in the room. The other's nodded in agreement and sat down. All except for Tim.  
  
"When do you think we'll be able to see him?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Superman said truthfully. Tim changed his face to a glare.  
  
"YOu can hear everything that's going on in that room. Not to mention see it. Tell us what's happening." For a moment Superman looked shocked. Then nodded and turned his head left and right, up and down trying to find the operating room. Once found he tuned his hearing into the conversation.  
  
Kid was lucky. Few centimeters to the left he'd be a parapalegic.  
  
Luck had nothing to do with it. The kid is a hero, if anyone deserves a second chance it's him. We'll get him stitched up, in a few months he should be alright.  
  
He's going to have a long road ahead of him Doc. It isn't going to be easy.  
  
Yeah, but he's Superboy, he'll have every hero in existance pushing his lazy ass toward the finish line. He'll be okay.  
  
Superman relaxed and smiled a small smile.  
  
"The doctors are saying he'll be fine. He has a hard road ahead though kids. Rehabilitation and other things. He could be asleep a long time." The kids all smiled and sighed in relief.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Wonder Girl asked, "This is Kon we're talking about. He'll be watching our backs again before we know it."  
  
"Watching your back maybe." Arrowette said with a smile that made Wonder Girl blush and smack her friend on the arm. Superman laughed and Impluse just looked confused. The only silent one in the room was Robin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I never expected you to be here." Superboy said late that night as the dark shadow seemed to flow through the window of his hospital room.  
  
"Hmmp." The Dark Knight said in answer as he stood at the foot of Kon's bed.  
  
"Robin told me what you did. He was wrong, I'm not worth it. Give him another chance?" Again Batman said nothing. Finally Kon sighed and put his head back on the pillow to get some sleep.  
  
"I found out what happened earlier today. Why did you do it?"  
  
"What? Why did I do it? I did for the same reason Robin does it. For the same reason every hero on earth does it. Because it was the right thing to do." Superboy said before mumbling a little more. "Plus, I acted on instinct." Batman snorts slightly and almost has a smile on his face.  
  
"Robin was right about you. Maybe."  
  
"Does that mean you were wrong?" Kon ask with a smile on his face.  
  
"Maybe." The Bat answers. Before Kon can voice a smart remark the caped crusader fades into the shadows. Kon rolls his eyes and lays his head back on the pillow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Oh come on! I don't wanna stay with this Wayne guy." Kon whined as Superman wheeled him out of the hospital toward an old limosene with an older man beside the rear doors.  
  
"This is a great thing Kon. Wayne is a good man. Trust me." Superman said with a smile that told he knew things that Kon did not. Superboy looked at Superman with suspecion but shook the feeling.   
  
"Fine. But only till I'm healed. Then it's back to fighting."  
  
"Your beginning to heal alot faster Kon. I think maybe your powers are coming back. Don't know for sure but... it's entirly possible."   
  
"I can only hope big blue." Superboy said as they reached the car.  
  
"I'm certain everything will work out young man." The older man said as he opened the door and allowed The Man Of Steel to put Kon in the backseat.  
  
"Thanks Alfred." Superman said quickly as he put the young man in the car and shut the door carefully.  
  
"No problem at all Superman. But I must be going, Master Wayne would like to meet his newest charge." Alred said while smiling. Superman smiled back and chuckled softly.  
  
"I'm sure he does." The smiles on both older mens faces made Kon slightly worry. But he shrugged it off. If you couldn't trust Superman who could you trust?  
  
END OF FIC  
  
maybe a sequel if I get enough reviews. 


End file.
